1. Field
The field relates to browser web pages.
2. Background
A tabbed document interface (TDI) is one that allows multiple documents to be contained within a single window by utilizing tabs as a navigational widget for switching between sets of documents. It is most commonly associated with web browsers, web applications, and text editors. Browser tabs allow a user to view multiple web pages in the same browser without the need to open a new browser session.
In one example of using a tabbed document interface, a user may open a browser session to access a web page. While utilizing the same instance of the browser session, the user may want to open one or more additional web pages. By performing an “add tab” or “open new tab” function within the browser, the user may add one or more tabs to the browser. Each tab will load a web page specified by the user within the current browser session. The user will be able to view the web page for each tab by clicking on the respective tab.
More advanced tab features may include allowing users to perform any variety of functions including but not limited to, providing different display views for the information of each tab. For example, a browser may allow a user to hover over each tab, which may generate a thumbnail version of the website for quick viewing of the website's content.
When a user wants to open multiple web pages using tabs, the device processor and network connection can play a role. For example, when a user attempts to open multiple web pages at once using a TDI, a web page may fail to load due to a slow device processor or heavy network traffic. This often results in the display of an error message indicating the web page within the browser tab has failed to load. This detracts from the overall user experience.